<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Часы и дни by Thexalux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882088">Часы и дни</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux'>Thexalux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Их приключение подошло к концу, но это не значит, что все теперь хорошо и безоблачно. По крайней мере, так думает Уайлен.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Часы и дни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для fandom Red Book of fandoms 2019</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уайлен думал, что все это — последствия тех тяжелых событий, что он пережил. Он знал: после долгой череды волнений и тягот порой наступает момент, когда сознание не успевает привыкнуть к наставшему наконец покою. И возникают... Мысли. Сомнения.</p>
<p>Уайлен смотрел на Джеспера, с любопытством блуждающего по дому Ван Эка, и безостановочно думал. Джеспер, казалось, успокоился, из него исчезла надрывная нервность, что особенно ощущалась в последние дни их блистательной эскапады. Как будто из него исчезла потребность к непрерывному движению. Насколько хватит этого спокойствия? Этого любопытства и попыток притереться к новому дому, к новой жизни, к Уайлену, который рядом не по их общей спонтанной прихоти, а постоянно — как часть дома и часть новой жизни. Уайлен не спешил торопить события. Но он думал. После их приключений в Ледовом Дворе и в Кеттердаме у него осталось много вопросов. И много дел, но у них у всех теперь было много дел: у Каза — его банда, у Инеж — ее планы на будущее. У самого Уайлена — мать и внезапно оказавшаяся в его руках империя. Джеспер казался чуть-чуть неприкаянным среди всех этих планов и забот.</p>
<p>— Как там дела у Отбросов? — спросил Джеспер, когда Инеж уселась на диван, поджав под себя ноги.</p>
<p>Они снова собрались в небольшой гостиной на втором этаже: она стала их частым пристанищем, и здесь они втроем собирались по вечерам выпить какао, перекусить и поболтать. Инеж и Джеспер много смеялись свойским шуткам, немного нервным и усталым, но Уайлен впитывал их с жадностью, как будто получал таким образом возможность окончательно войти в круг их общения.</p>
<p>— Каз хорошо справляется, — ответила Инеж, и Джеспер кивнул с довольной улыбкой, как будто в этом была и доля его заслуг.</p>
<p>— Это же Каз! И потом, на самом деле он ведь давно этим занимается.</p>
<p>Инеж улыбнулась, хитринка притаилась в уголке ее губ.</p>
<p>— Ну, теперь его кабинет на первом этаже.</p>
<p>— И это проходной двор! — захохотал Джеспер. — Могу представить...</p>
<p>Про Каза и Отбросов говорили по обыкновению много. Их дела волновали Инеж, волновали Джеспера, даже Уайлена, хоть и не касались его больше ни в какой мере.</p>
<p>К тому же, еще одна причина, как полагал Уайлен, крылась в безопасности этой темы. Про тяжелые трудовые будни Каза и про медленно встающих на крыло Отбросов было приятно поговорить, потому что с ними все было хорошо. В жесткой хватке Каза механизм начинал работать и нуждался только в филигранной отладке. Чем Каз и занимался, не безуспешно. Там не было смертей и скорби, и отчаяния, и чувства вины — только бумажная волокита и вечное ворчание Каза.</p>
<p>И еще. Джеспера эти разговоры расслабляли. Крошечная иллюзия того, что он все еще часть Клепки, что он еще вовлечен в дела Отбросов — в дела Каза, — хотя на самом деле уже нет. Это видел и Уайлен, и Инеж, наверняка, даже сам Джеспер, просто он не хотел признавать этого.</p>
<p>Потом Инеж рассказала про Пятую гавань. Ненасытный Кеттердам нетерпеливо ждал новых туристов, чтобы набить карманы боссов Клепки свеженькими пачками крюге...</p>
<p>— Я пойду отдохну, — сказала Инеж, когда небольшая беседа про «Клуб Воронов» и конкурирующие игорные дома стих. Джеспер улыбнулся ей, и когда дверь закрылась за ее спиной, они с Уайленом остались в приятной тишине на двоих. Теперь Уайлен мог бы прислониться лбом к острому плечу Джеспера, закрыть глаза, возможно, ощутить в своих волосах его осторожные пальцы. Вместо этого Уайлен спросил:</p>
<p>— Скажи, тебе нравится Каз?</p>
<p>Джеспер посмотрел Уайлену в лицо с благостным и ленивым выражением, которое бесследно смело через пару мгновений, когда до него дошел смысл вопроса.</p>
<p>— Что? О, святые! Не в том смысле, который ты подразумеваешь! — Джеспер покачал головой, допивая какао. Лицо его выражало растерянность. Как будто у Уайлена не было оснований спрашивать такое. Как будто Джеспер не был зациклен на фигуре Каза все то время, что Уайлен его знал.</p>
<p>Уайлен недовольно поджал губы и чуть нахмурился. Джеспер прицокнул языком, отставил уже пустую кружку в сторону и положил ладонь Уайлену на плечо.</p>
<p>— Я серьезно. Какие только мысли в твоей голове, купчик, — Джеспер по-доброму хмыкнул и растрепал Уайлену волосы.</p>
<p>От этого простого жеста почему-то закололо в груди, и у Уайлена против воли дернулся угол рта.</p>
<p>Джеспер подхватил эту слабую улыбку, приумножил с силой, которой владел только он, и палящее земенское солнце засияло в ней.</p>
<p>Уайлен мог смотреть на него вечность. Дни напролет сидеть так и не отрываясь смотреть на Джеспера, слушать, что он говорит.</p>
<p>Джеспер сказал:</p>
<p>— А теперь, давай, расскажи мне лучше что-нибудь веселое.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>